


Nocturne

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me how I make you feel, Agent Hotchner. Tell me how you want to feel.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocturne

**Author's Note:**

> When this started in my head it was much smuttier. Oh well, I can only go where the characters and the fic goddesses take me.

He smelled good, he always smelled so good. It didn’t seem to matter what time of the day or night, his skin just had this scent and it made her crazy. How did he do it? She loved to snuggle close and inhale. She loved the smell of his skin, his hair, his sheets…all of it.

 

“What are you doing?” Hotch asked, his voice thick with sleep.

 

“Nothing,”

 

“Nothing, mmm, I think that feels like something.”

 

“What does it feel like?” Emily asked, her lips trailing across his collarbone. The man tasted as good as he smelled.

 

“It feels like the start of something frisky. Can't you sleep?”

 

“I'm not tired right now.”

 

Not tired? How could she not be tired? The BAU just had back to back cases; murders in Missouri and a serial rapist in Alabama. There was a two day break in between but it wasn’t as if they got much rest. Now they were home and Hotch had actually fallen asleep before his head hit the pillow. Maybe he was dreaming now.

 

“How is it possible that you smell so good?” She asked.

 

“I don't know. Maybe we can talk about it in the morning.”

 

“Aaron…”

 

“Yes ma'am?”

 

“Wake up and pay attention to me.”

 

“I'm awake.” Hotch cleared his throat, moving his arms around her and pulling her body close. He couldn’t help the shiver that moved through him as her body rested against his. For someone who never thought he would be naked with another human being, being naked with Emily Prentiss was easy to get used to.

 

“Really?”

 

“Mmm hmm. What's on your mind, baby?”

 

“You. It’s been…too long. I miss you, I want you tonight.”

 

“I'm here,” Hotch pulled her into a passionate kiss. “And I'm very happy about that as a matter of fact.”

 

“Yeah?” Emily straddled him, pulling her tee shirt over her head and throwing it off the bed. Hotch smiled as he gripped her hips. “Tell me how I make you feel, Agent Hotchner. Tell me how you want to feel.”

 

“You make me feel so young,” Hotch sang. “You make me feel there are songs to be sung.”

 

Emily laughed, leaning to kiss him. “And every time I see you grin,” she picked it up. “I'm such a happy individual.”

 

“You make me happy, Emily. You make me joyous. You make me feel high sometimes. You pumped life into me. You showed me love, understanding, lust, freedom, and made me touch the sky.”

 

“That sounds kinda awesome.”

 

“Its not kinda awesome…it’s totally awesome. I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

“So can we go back to sleep?” Hotch asked.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Baby, I promise that tomorrow morning I will take you so far into the clouds you’ll be lightheaded and giddy, but tonight…”

 

“You're tired?” Emily moved off of him but stayed in his arms.

 

“I'm beat.”

 

“Aww,” she held him to her, smiling as Hotch’s naked body curled around hers. No warmth came close to this warmth. “You poor thing; I know you haven’t been resting much lately.”

 

“Tomorrow is Sunday. What's that strange thing you insist on us doing once in a while?”

 

“Sleeping in?”

 

“Yes, that’s it. Let’s do that. Let’s sleep in and then…”

 

“I like the sound of that. After _and then_ , I think we should pick up Jack and have lunch out.”

 

“That’s a very good idea.” Hotch tried and failed to bite back a yawn. He was fading fast and it felt good. Sleep was rarely easy. He hoped he wasn’t slipping into nightmares. No, Emily usually kept the demons at bay. “We’ll come back home after lunch and have a little more _and then_.”

 

Emily laughed in the darkness and Hotch smiled against her skin. She kissed his forehead.

 

“You have a one-track mind, Aaron.”

 

“I’ll have you know I think about all kinds of things.” He replied.

 

“I'm almost afraid to ask. Go to sleep, honey; I'm sorry I woke you.”

 

“I'm not sorry you woke me. I'm sorry I'm too tired to actually stay awake.”

 

“I know you're going to be wide awake tomorrow; I'm looking forward to it. Sweet dreams.”

 

“Goodnight, baby.”

 

His dreams could be sweet. They usually were when he was with her. Hotch held on with both hands and, knowing Emily was doing the same, he fell asleep.

 

***

                                                                                                                                         

 

  
 

 


End file.
